barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
We're Going on a Train Station
We're Going on a Train Station is the 23rd episode from Season 5 of Barney and Friends. It is a semi-remake of Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo and All Aboard!. . Plot Barney and the kids going on a train station. Hannah is learning about trains. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Curtis *Hannah *Jeff *Kim *Robert *Chip *Jesse *Danny *Emily *Kristen *Stephen *Keesha *Kelly *Claire *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Stella the Storyteller Song List #Barney Theme Song #What I Want to Be (Performed by: Hannah, Jeff, Kristen, Emily, Robert, Chip, Jesse, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #Why (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Hannah, Jeff, Kristen, Emily, Robert, Chip, Jesse, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #I've Been Working on the Railroad (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Hannah, Jeff, Kristen, Emily, Robert, Chip, Jesse, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #Down By the Station (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Hannah, Emily, Jeff, Robert, Chip Danny, Kim, Kristen, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #Little Red Caboose (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Hannah, Jeff, Kristen, Emily, Robert, Chip, Jesse, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #The Caboose Rides in the Back (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Hannah, Emily, Jeff, Robert, Chip, Danny, Kim, Kristen, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #Wave the Flags (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Hannah, Jeff, Kristen, Emily, Robert, Chip, Jesse, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #Have a Snack! (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Hannah, Jeff, Kristen, Emily, Robert, Chip, Jesse, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #The Baby Bop Hop (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Hannah, Jeff, Kristen, Emily, Robert, Chip, Jesse, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #The Wheels on the Train (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Hannah, Jeff, Kristen, Emily, Robert, Chip, Jesse, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #Share Your Stuff (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Hannah, Jeff, Kristen, Emily, Robert, Chip, Jesse, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Curtis, Hannah, Jeff, Kristen, Emily, Robert, Chip, Jesse, Danny, Stephen, Keesha, Kelly and Claire) Trivia *Curtis wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Circle Of Friends. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Let's Play School. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a long hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day! And a short hair. *Jeese wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same shirt from Barney's Super Singing Circus and the same jeans from Good Job! and Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from Seven Days A Week. And a long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a pony tail. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a long hair. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. *Stella has a pony tail. *When the Danny say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Snack Time!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Danny are here, the sound clip is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo!". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "A Picture of Health". *During "Why?" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Howdy, Friends!". *During "I Love You" Curtis, Emily, Kristen, Stephen and Keesha are in Barney's right, while Hannah, Chip, Jesse, Kelly, Claire, Robert, Jeff, Danny and Kim are on Barney's left. *At the end of the barney doll with a flag. *This marks the final appearance of Jesse. *This is the only time Jesse, Claire and Kelly appear together. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Sweet As Honey". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Aunt Rachel Is Here!". *The same Season 5 BJ voice was the same from "First Things First!". *The same Season 5 BJ costume was the same from "Easy Does It!". *The same Season 5 Baby Bop voice was the same from "Safety First!". *The same Season 5 Baby Bop costume was the same from "It's A Rainy Day!". *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "A Royal Welcome". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Sweet As Honey". Locations #Treehouse #Playground #School Classroom #Playground Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends